U too!
by BrokenHeart77750
Summary: about the flock and friends going to school
1. Characters read this before the story

Ok I'm going to tell u all about the characters of U too! I've added some.

Max. Her full name is Maximum Ride. She is 15 years old and is the sister of Ella, Angel, and Gazzy. She is the daughter of Dr. M and the girlfriend of Fang. She has wings and goes to high school.

Fang. His full name is Fang. He's 15 years old and the brother of Iggy, Nudge, and Natalena. He is the son of Jeb and Mrs. Johnson and is the boyfriend of Max. He has wings and goes to high school.

Ella. Her full name is Ella. She's 15 years old and the sister of Max, Angel, and Gazzy. She is the daughter of Dr. M and is the girlfriend of Iggy. She doesn't have wings and is home schooled.

Angel. Her full name is Angel. She is 10 years old and the sister of Max, Ella, and Gazzy. She is the daughter of Dr. M and is not allowed to have a boyfriend. She has wings and goes to the elementary school next to the high school.

Gazzy. His full name is Gasman. He's 15 years old and the brother of Max, Ella, and Angel. He's the son of Dr. M and doesn't have a girlfriend. He has wings and goes to high school.

Iggy. His full name is Iggy. He is 15 years old and the brother of Nudge, Fang, and Natalena. He is the son of Jeb and Mrs. Johnson and is the girlfriend of Ella. He has wings and is not blind and goes to high school.

Nudge. Her full name is Nudge. She is 13 years old and is the sister of Iggy, Fang, and Natalena. She is the daughter of Jeb and Mrs. Johnson and is not allowed to have a boyfriend. She has wings and goes to the Junior High next to the elementary school.

Natalena. Her full name is Natalena Moon. She is 15 years old and the sister of Iggy, Nudge, and Fang. She is the daughter of Jeb and Mrs. Johnson (a.k.a. Mrs. J) and doesn't have a boyfriend. She does not have wings and is home schooled.

Lilly. Her full name is Lilly Ross. She is 15 years old and doesn't have any siblings. She is the daughter of Mrs. Ross (a.k.a. Mrs. R) and is the girlfriend of Jacob Wright. She has wings and goes to high school. Her boyfriend lives with her because his dad didn't want to move.

Jacob. His full name is Jacob Wright. He is 15 years old and doesn't have any siblings. He is the son of Mr. Wright (a.k.a. Mr. W) and is the boyfriend of Lilly. He has wings and goes to high school. He lives with his girlfriend because his dad didn't want to move.

I don't own Maximum Ride. All credit goes to JP. I was given permission to use Natalena. This information is needed before u read the story. Thanks!


	2. The beginning

"I hate hate hate hate moving! I can't trust anyone in the new town because you never know when they're one of **them**! Mom, I have made up my mind, no matter what u say I am not leaving!" "Lilly Ross! You are coming with us, no matter what! Remember Jacob is going with us. He's your boyfriend remember?" said Mrs. Ross. "Yes Mom." "I heard there's some kids about your age who live next door and across the street. I'm sure you will love them! Now, Get in the car!" "Great Mom! Thanks!" I said sarcastically. I unwilling get pushed into the car. "Here we go….to the new town of torture." "It'll be okay," said Jacob sympathetically.

Meanwhile…..

_Ugg! Finally I get to go home. I have only been going to school for 2 years. I don't know how people put up with this every day of their life. It's time for me to get out of this torturous school! _thought Max. _Well at least we have your mom!_ said Angel in her cheerful mind voice. _True but I wish we would find some new friends that we can show our wings to. I mean it would be nice if some kids moved in next door that actually had wings. _"Fang! Let's go!" Nudge says to Fang as he runs out the bathroom and down the stairs outside the school. As Fang runs down the stairs Gazzy trips him and Fang falls, rolling down the stairs as Iggy and Gazzy laugh evilly. Fang lands right in front of Max and jumps up quickly as Iggy and Gazzy run away. "Where did u come from?" said Max. "What? What do you mean? I have been standing here the whole time!" Fang somehow stammers out. Fang silently yells, "I'm going to get you!" to Iggy and Gazzy. Max says, "Let's go home guys!" Suddenly Max's cell phone rings. Max looks down Its Ella and Natalena and they had called 5 times. _It must be an emergency!_ Max thought. Max answers the phone and …. "MAX!" Ella and Natalena scream in unison. "What?" Max screams back mockingly. "There's a couple kids moving in next door!" Ella says. "That's why you called me 6 times?" Max says angrily. "Yea," said Natalena sadly. "Well I thought the house was burning down or Mom went to the hospital! Couldn't it wait until I got home?" "No," said Ella. " Their names are Lilly Ross and Jacob Wright, which is her boyfriend, I'll have you know. Her Mom is nice too. So I guess Jacob lives with Lilly. Plus they are going to go to your school." "That's nice, but what if they are one of **them**?" said Max. " Oh we forgot something…" said Ella. " They have wings!" Natalena and Ella said cheerfully in unison. " OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS? THEY SHOWED YOU THEIR WINGS?" said Max in shock. "Well no, but I could see them through their shirts and sticking out the top. Lilly has pretty purple wings and Jacob has light blue wings!" said Natalena. "We will be home in a minute. Bye!" Max hangs up the phone and tells the rest of the flock about the new "experiments".


	3. Meeting Lilly and some drama

Lilly POV

" Here we are!" exclaimed my mom as we arrived at our new house. "Great…" I said sarcastically. "C'mon Babe! It'll be fine," Jacob said trying to comfort me and kissed me on my forehead. _I don't know what scares me more, the fact that Jacob thinks __**they**__ aren't here or the fact he's siding with my mom. I can sense __**their **__presence and Jacob has no idea_. I thought. _How? _said a worried/cheerful mind voice. _Who said that? I'm Angel! I live next door but right now I'm behind you on the side walk. _I turned around only to see a girl who was about 10 and another girl about MY AGE! I walked over to them. "Hi. I'm Lilly Ross and you are?" I said cheerfully and yet a bit suspicious. "I'm Max. I live next door with my mom, 2 sisters, and brother." "Oh, I live here with my mom and boyfriend, Jacob." "Really?" asked the little girl excitedly. "Ummmm….Who are you again?" "I'm Angel!" "Oh yea! I forgot. I live with Jacob because his dad didn't want to move and we didn't want to break-up or have a long distance relationship so he moved in." "Max. Why doesn't Fang move in?" Max's face turned as red as a tomato. "Because. Angel. I." Max said trying to hold in her anger and embarrassment. "Because isn't an answer." Angel said in a little singsong voice. "Go home Angel." said Max gritting her teeth." "But…." "Go home!" Max said almost yelling. Angel burst into tears and ran home and up the stairs as a woman about 34, I'm assuming is her mom, and 2 girls about my age followed her up the stairs. Max gasped realizing what she had just done. "Oh my god! I gotta go. Bye." Max said in panic as she ran home. "Ok, Bye!" I somehow stammered before she got into the house.

Max POV

I swung open the door shouting, "Angel? Angel!" I ran upstairs to Angel's room only to see my mom, Ella, AND Natalena trying to get Angel to open the door. "C'mon Hunny! Please open the door." said my mom. " No! Go away! I will only open the door if Fang knocks on the door." Angel said sobbing. _Fang? Why Fang? That didn't make sense! _I thought. _Yes it does! He treats me how you used to, like he's my dad. _said Angel in her mind voice but not so cheerful now. I asked my mom, Ella, and Natalena to go get Fang. " Angel. I'm sorry. Please open the door." I said. "No! Not til Fang gets here!" _Fang! Hurry up! _I thought.

Fang POV

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. Its Dr. M, Ella, and Natalena. "Angel is crying and won't open the door until you ask her to." said Ella. "What? Why me? Why not Max?" I said. "No one knows." said Natalena. I darted out the door and over to Max's house across the street. I ran up the stairs and to Angel's room only to see Max still trying to get Angel to open the door. "Max, why does she want me?" I whispered. "Because she likes you better!" yelled Max as she ran to her room crying. "Oh my god! What do I do?" I said standing in between Max's room and Angel's room. Dr. M and Ella walked through the door to see me standing in the middle of the hallway.


	4. Talkinn to Angel

Fang POV

"What happened?" asked Dr. M. I turned around to see Dr. M coming upstairs. "Well I asked Max why Angel wanted me and she yelled and said because Angel hates her and started crying and locked herself in her room just like Angel. I have no idea what I'm going to do." "I will go help Max. You go help Angel and want to talk to you after. Okay Fang?" I sighed of relief that Dr. M is helping. I knocked on Angel's door. "Go away!" she said. "It's me, Fang." "Fang? They went and got you?" " I'm not telling until you open the door." She finally opened the door to let me and only me in. then she closed and locked the door again. I sat on her bed. "Angel, what happened?" "Max yelled at me because I asked her why you hadn't moved in yet in front of Lilly Ross next door." "Well part of that reason is…wait you guys talked to the new "experiments"?" "Yea….why?" "No reason. Ok the reason is because we are boyfriend and girlfriend and I live right across the street, but she shouldn't have yelled at you. Oh and why did you want me?" "Because you treat me like I'm your daughter and I think of you as a dad." My heart stopped at that every moment she said I was like her dad. "You really think that?" "Yea. Fang, I love you like you're my dad. I almost called you that like 15 times." I gave Angel a big hug and a single tear rolled down my face. I usually don't do that. I wiped it off before backing out of the hug. "Okay I gotta go check on Max. Okay Baby?" "Yes Dad." We both laughed at that and my face turned red because I called her baby like she was my daughter. I walked out of her room and down the hall to Max's and I could hear Dr. M's voice. I knocked on the door. "Go to my office. I'll be down in a minute." said Dr. M. I went to her office and in not more than 5 minutes I was bored. So I started to walk around the office and then I saw a picture of Max sitting on Dr. M's desk. I had never seen it before she was about Angel's age and she was laughing! I heard footsteps and so I fixed the picture how she had it and sat down. Dr. M walked in and sat down. "Ok all I had to do was get Max to calm down." she said. "So what was wrong with Angel?" "Max accidentally yelled at her for asking an embarrassing question in front of the girl next door." "Ok understandable, but why did she want you?" "She said I treat her like I'm her dad and she likes it and apparently Max used to treat her the same but I thought she still did." "Ok, Let's switch topics. You guys want to spend the night? Max wants you guys to and I am going to allow you guys to stay up and play truth or dare." "Yes we would but just for Max. I'll run home to get the guys k?" "Ok but come in your pjs!" "Sure…" I said sarcastically. I left to go tell Natalena, Nudge, and Iggy. P.S. Dr. M fixed his eyes so he could see. I wore my sweats and a t-shirt. Natalena and Nudge wore their pjs. Iggy wore a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Then we went across the street and sat in a circle in the living room with Max, Gazzy, Ella, and Angel as Dr. M went to Bed. "Let's begin our night of pure torture!" said Gazzy evilly.


	5. The pool and Gazzy

Max POV

"Ummm...What?" asked Natalena. "Will you be my girlfriend?" said Gazzy. "Sure...Bye!" "Bye"said Gazzy with a smile on his face. I was right behind him when this happened. I gasped when she said yes. "Let's go!" I said as I dragged Gazzy back across the street. _Omg! I just realized something...For the first time in his life, Gazzy was speechless!_

Fang POV

"Fang!" shouted Dr. M. I walked into Dr. M's room. "I have decided...You can move in!" _Yes!_ I thought. _Haha I knew you wanted to move in!_ Said Angel in her cheerful mind voice she always seemed to have. "Time for everyone to go to bed!" said Dr. M. "Fang just go get the stuff you need then we will get the rest tomorrow."

Max POV

I went with Fang to get his stuff. _I can't believe he's moving in! He will be in the room next door. So when I have nightmares all I have to do is go to the next room insted of having to go across the street the next morning._

Fang POV

4 hours later (3 A.M.)

I hear a muffled scream from Max's room so I get up and barge into Max's room She is still screaming! I shake her lightly. "Max. Max! Wake up! It's just a dream." "Oh. It was just a dream." Max says as if she is actually scared. I give her a quick kiss then I go to the other side of the bed. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to stay here until you calm down. If you want me to leave, I'll leave." "No!" I get under the covers and put my arm around her. She turns over and cuddles up to me then not two minutes later she was asleep. I am tired and I don't want to disturb her so I'll just lay here. The next thing I knew I was that I was waking up to a click then a flash.

Fang POV

I barely opened my eyes to see a camera. "Iggy, you forgot to turn the flash off." Angel! I should have known she called Iggy. I open my eyes all the way but I can't see anything. "Hey! Angel! Iggy! OUT!" I yelled almost waking Max up. "Leave the camera!" Iggy and Angel leave, leaving the camera. I turn it on but there is nothing on the screen so I open it and they took the memory card! "Max…Max….wake up." I said shaking her lightly. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times so her vision was clear. "What?" she said. "We fell asleep and Angel and Iggy took pictures!" "But you have their camera…" "They took the memory card." "Oh my god! What if they show Dr. M? How are we going to explain?" "Calm down Max. We will tell her exactly what happened." "Okay." _They are going to pay for this!_ I gave Max a kiss.

4 hours later (2P.M)

Fang POV

Max just got a pool put into her backyard and all us guys and Angel and Nudge were already in but 3 of the girls were scared or not comfortable or something so I called for Max to come out and so I think Ella and Natalena pushed her out the door but as soon as I saw Max, my jaw dropped. She was actually in a bikini. "Jump in Max!" "Not until Ella and Natalena come out!" she said embarrassed from earlier and stubborn. Gazzy and Iggy yelled for Ella and Natalena to come out. Finally they did and they all jumped in. "Max!" I called. I swam over to her. "You look beautiful!" I whispered. "Thank you and nice to see that 6-pack not hidden by a shirt." she whispered back. I laughed a little. I kissed her cheek. Angel pointed towards us and whispered something to Iggy. They started laughing. "What's so funny?" I said angrily to Iggy and Angel. "They are laughing because you kissed Max and her giggled." said Nudge out of nowhere. "No!" Angel protested. "We were laughing because…."


	6. THe accident

Max POV

"We are laughing because..." Angel repeated. I glared at her and Iggy. _Don't you dare! IF you tell them I will fly away and never come back!_ I thought. _I won't. I promise!_ said Angel in her mind voice. "Because Max and Fang slept together and now Fang is seeing her in a bikini!" *GAsp* "Ok, YOur dead!" said me and Fang in unison, which is wierd. We got out of the pool and drgged Iggy with us. We took Iggy inside. "Prepare to die!" said Fang as he attacked. We started to beat up Iggy.

Meanwhile...

Lilly POV

"Oh my God! What is going on over there? I hear screaming" I said panicked. "Babe, Let's go!" "I'm coming!" Jacob shouted to me. I ran out the door. Jacob followed. "What's goin on over here?" I said barging into their backyard. "Max and Fang are beating up Iggy. Wait who are you?" said Gazy. "I'm Lilly Rosss from next door. Max told me all your names." I named them off and pointed to them and I got them all right. Oh and by the way my power is feeling and moods. I also have gills but they are invisible and u can't feel them. "I'm Jacob!" We saw their wings sooo we showed them ours. We let our wings rest. "YOur wings are pretty!" Angel said in amazement. "So are yours Jacob" Natalena said. "We are experiments 'gone wrong' apparently. That's why our wings are these colors." Jacob said. _God. I love him!_ I thought to myself. _Jacob?_ Angel said in her cheerful mind voice which was kind of annoying at this point. _Yes, Jacob!_ "Go!"said Max, I think. Fang pushed him out the door. He had a black eye and a couple bruises. He was tore up! "What happened?" asked Ella in sympathy. "Well...Max and Fang..." Iggy started.

Lilly POV

"Well …..they punched my face and pretty much my whole body. My wing hit the table and I can't move it." said Iggy. Everyone that was out there gathered around Iggy asking him questions. Max and Fang walked over to the crowd. "Iggy can't go home without all of us getting in trouble." said Max in kind of a panic expression on her face. "He can't go to Dr. M or we will get in double trouble and he would too." said Fang calmly. "You are eavesdropping." Said Jacob with a smirk on his face. I am listening to them not eavesdropping. Just to make that clear. I suddenly cut in "My mom is a doctor/scientist. She fixed my wing when it was broken. Look, I can open it all the way and I can fly. She said you could stay the night at my house until its better. We have an extra room. Now we just need to come up with a story to tell your parents. Hmm….." "I will figure out what to tell them and go over and explain "what happened" okay?" said Fang. "Okay! Iggy go with Jacob. I need to go tell my mom that you are coming." I said. I ran home and explain everything so she had the story straight. Everything is the truth but the part where she already knew. Iggy and Jacob walked in well Iggy limped. "Hi, Iggy! I will examine you in my office. C'mon." said my mom. "Thanks Mrs. Ross." said Iggy. Max walked over to my house to wait and see what all my mom could find wrong with Iggy. "Soo where's your dad?" she asked. I started to get tears in my eyes. "He died in a car accident a couple months ago." I said with my voice breaking. Jacob ran over to me. I cried into his chest as he held me saying, "It's ok." "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean….I'm sorry." said Max sympathetically. "It's ok. Every time she hears that word this happens. It happens at school, home, the store, everywhere. The same with her mom but the word is husband." Said Jacob trying to explain without me hearing but he failed. "I'm ok now." I said. Fang came in all happy and then he saw I had been crying and his mouth formed to a frown. "What happened?" he asked. "I'll tell you later" Max said. "Now tell us what you were going to say." "Oh yea. Well I told Jeb and Mrs. J that we are going on vacation and they said he could go. Now all we have to do is not let them see us anywhere." "Yes!" said me, Max, and Jacob all in unison. We will tell you when to come back over soo just go home." I said to Max and Fang. "Ok." they said.

Fang POV

We got back to the house and went up to my room. "Tell me why she was crying." I said to Max. "I asked where her dad was and she told me he died in a car accident a couple months ago." She said. "Oh my god." I said because that's all I could say. "Yea and it made me feel like it was my fault." She said. "But it wasn't. You weren't the car that killed him." I said. "Tonight you are sleeping in my bed in case you have a nightmare. I will take the floor." I said and then the phone rang. "They are done. Now she is just talking to Iggy. Come now!" said Lilly then she hung up. "Let's go!" I said. Me and Max ran over there. Mrs. Ross came out of the room with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.


	7. Trouble

Fang POV

"Iggy's wing is broken in 3 places. If it doesn't heal quickly or at all well he may never be able to fly again." continued Mrs. Ross. "Oh no!" said Max starting to tear up. I comforted her. Suddenly Mrs. J (my stepmom) bursts into Lilly's house. "I just got a call that said J…J…Jeb just got in a car accident head-on." said Mrs. J bawling. I, once again, hide my feelings very well as usual. In reality I am scared out of my mind. "I am finished with Iggy. I am taking you guys to the hospital. Get in the car fast!" said Mrs. Ross. We followed Lilly and Jacob. Mrs. Ross finally gets in and starts driving. Max had started crying. I kissed her forehead. I continued to hug her. Iggy you could tell was scared. We finally got to the hospital. Me and Max were the first out of the car. We followed Mrs. J through the E.R. doors and the door going to where the patients were. Iggy followed us through that door. We finally got to a closed curtain. There was a sign on the door. It read 'Jeb Johnson'. "Where are Lilly, Jacob and Mrs. Ross?" I asked. "They decided to stay in the waiting room." said Iggy. They finally opened the curtain. Jeb looked crushed. The doctor walked over to us and said, "We need to put him on life support. He is going to be unconscious but will know what you are saying to him." "Okay." Mrs. J said. They moved him to a room on the 2nd floor. Iggy went to tell Lilly, Jacob and Mrs. Ross. Mrs. J went to the cafeteria. Me and Max walked into his room. He had his own room. We looked at him and we walked up to him. Max said in a hushed tone 'I love you' to Jeb. I leaned down and whispered I love you in his ear. We backed up and Max started crying again but silently this time so we didn't scare him. I hugged her. She put her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head. We stood there for an hour. Finally we both walked up the Jeb and Max kissed his forehead. The doctor came in and asked if they could take him off the life support and I called Mrs. J. She said yes if its best for him and she got on the elevator. "So….Can we?" asked the doctor. "She said if it's best for him and she is on her way up so she wants you to wait for her." I said. She of course had told the rest of the flock and they were on their way up too. Mrs. J finally got up here. We stood outside as they took him off of it. We walked back in as the rest of the flock came. We all stood there for 30 min and the rest of the flock left. Me, Max, and Mrs. J stayed. Mrs. J fell asleep in a chair by his bed while holding his hand. When we finally decided to leave his heart monitor went _/\_/\_

The doctors stayed outside because he couldn't be revived. I hugged as I did before and as I did this I shed a single tear that ran down my cheek. I didn't care enough to wipe it away. He had died holding Mrs. J's hand. We went back home and told the rest of the flock everything. Mrs. Ross, Lilly and Jacob had stayed there all night and we didn't even know it. After we told the flock Iggy went to Lilly's house and Nudge and Natalena went back to their house.

Thank you all for reading. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
